1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography mode setting information transfer system, an imaging device, an information processor for a photography mode setting information transfer system and recording medium recorded program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a color imaging device which regulates the white balance, each color component and the like according to a user's preference has been disclosed.
To provide such a color imaging device wherein the control result of the white balance is changed according to the user's taste and the varied hue is reflected in the acquired color image, the color imaging device comprises a lens which condenses the optical image of an object, a converging section which focuses the flux of light, a Charged Coupled Device (CCD) which performs photoelectric conversion of the optical image, a Correlated Double Sampler (CDS) which diminishes the noise contained in the CCD, an Analog/Digital (A/D) converter which converts the analog signal to a digital signal, a timing generator which generates timing, a digital signal processing circuit which performs image processing according to the image data processing parameters, a frame memory which stores images, a display section which displays the snapshot images, an image compression and expansion circuit which compresses or expands image data processed in the digital signal processing circuit 7, a memory card which stores compressed image data, a microcomputer which executes predetermined control based on a control program, an Electrically Erasable Programmable (EEP) table memory which stores parameters, a camera operation section provided with a release button and the like, an On-Screen Display (OSD) which monitors the film number and light generation state of the flash means and a selection means (strobe) which illuminates the photographic object.